Poisoned
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: May is hit a poisonous Pokémon attack. Drew helps her, but now all that's happening is she's snapping at him. What will happen to these two supposed 'rivals? Contestshipping oneshot. I do NOT own any of the characters. Read, Enjoy and Review please.


May's POV

I was walking along, Drew next to me as we were talking about the upcoming Grand Festival. Usually we wouldn't speak to each other, Drew and I, but the contest had gotten us both over-excited.

"Who do you recon you'll use Drew?" I asked. His eye sparkled.

"I'll be using Roserade, obviously and probably Flygon," he answered, "How about you?"

"I think I'll use Blaziken and Glaceon," I responded coolly. I guess revealing our Pokémon of choice may not have been the smartest thing to do right then, but it wasn't like either of us would change for a slight type advantage.

"Cacturne, do it right or else!" we heard an angry voice yell.

"Harley's here," I groaned. Drew smirked.

"Not scared are you?" he asked.

"No, I'm not scared of anything," I retorted.

"Not even a certain handsome rival of yours," he teased playfully. It was strange; Drew and I were a bit more like friends now more than rivals.

"Gee Drew, I don't think I'd even go as far as to say Harley was attractive, but if that's what you think," I teased back.

"Ouch May, my pride is hurt." Suddenly I felt a sting on my leg. I looked down to my ankle. There was a rather large purple spike wedged firmly in my skin. I felt strange. My head was swimming. Vibrations pulsed through my veins. I felt sick. The world was spinning as I watched Drew turn to me, wondering why I had stopped.

"Drew, I don't feel too good," I slurred. I put a hand to my head. I couldn't see properly; double vision. Drew came towards me, catching me as I fell.

"May, May!" I heard a muffled voice call my name as I blacked out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

My eyelids slowly opened. I was surprised to see a pair of green ones hovering above me. I struggled backwards.

"May, calm down," he said. I frowned.

"Who are you telling to calm down?" I snapped, before I clamped my hands over my mouth. That wasn't something I would usually say. Drew raised an eyebrow at me. I suddenly had the urge to slap him in the face. That wasn't usual either. What was wrong with me?

"Oh, you're awake," said Nurse Joy, coming in. I nodded, not sure if I was supposed to do anything else.

"I suppose you want to know how you got in here," she said, gesturing around the room. I noticed I was in a hospital bed.

"Yes actually, since this idiot hasn't told me anything," I replied, jabbing my thumb in his direction. Drew opened his mouth indignantly, but Nurse Joy spoke before him.

"Yes, well, I suppose you just woke up. Anyway, you were poisoned by a poison sting," she explained.

"Oh, I thought those didn't affect humans, so how come I'm in here?" I asked.

"We don't know," she shrugged, "your immune system might be weak to poison. You fainted and this young man carried you all the way here."

"Oh he did, did he?" I questioned, scowling at him again. Nurse Joy nodded.

"I'll let you rest," she sighed, closing the door.

"I bet you did that on purpose," I hissed, "so you could have more chance at winning the Grand Festival. I didn't think you'd stoop that low, but obviously I was wrong."

"Hey? I did nothing of the sort. That's something Harley would do, not me. I don't play dirty," he defended. I threw a disapproving at him.

"Just leave me alone," I growled and then clamped a hand over my mouth, realizing what I'd just said.

"Fine then May, I will. What happened to you?" he asked, almost mumbling as he walked out. 'I don't know' I wanted to yell after him, but I ended up scowling at his back as he walked out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Drew's POV

It had been a couple of days since May had been discharged. She was acting really weird. She was acting really mean. Scowling at me and smiling at everyone else. The slightest thing I did would either earn a scowl, a snide comment or, if I was lucky, a taunting smirk. I felt confused to what had happened to her. Just a few days ago, we had been laughing together on the beach and sharing our Pokémon choice for Grand Festival. Now she wouldn't even talk to me, unless it was a cutting remark. She was good at those now. They really did cut me. Today, I had pulled Ash aside.

"Hey, do you know if there's something wrong with May that she's not telling me? Did I do something wrong?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"If you did, she hasn't said anything. In fact, she doesn't talk about you at all anymore," He told me.

"Talk about me?" I questioned, "May used to talk about me?"

"Yeah, just after a run in or something, she would have a rant about how much of an arrogant, self-absorbed, too confident for your own good, jerk you are," he explained.

"That's real nice May," I said under my breath.

"Anyway, I better get back; May's giving me another one of her death glares. See ya round," I said, giving them my typical two-fingered wave.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

May's POV

I wanted to rip my hair out in annoyance. That Drew! Giving me that confident two fingered salute like he owns the place. I wanted to scream at him, but he was already going and I didn't want him to stay any longer than necessary. I mentally slapped myself, coming back to my senses. It was weird, ever since my accident, I haven't been able to control my actions or words and sometimes my actually emotions towards him. There would be brief windows of time where I could think normally. I held onto these moments and when it happened, I could see just how hurt Drew was getting. He'd wince when I scowl at him and cower when I made a sharp remark. What was wrong with me? I wanted to call out to him, but my mouth was glued shut. I sighed; again, I missed my chance. The next day came. We were in a café eating lunch together when Drew came. I instantly scowled.

"May we need to talk," he said, coming right next to me. I bit my lip, trying not to bite back, but it didn't work. I snapped.

"Gee May, all I wanted to do is talk to you," he sighed, "I just want to know what's wrong." He reached out towards me. Oh no, I could feel what I was going to do next, but I wouldn't be able to control it.

"Quick Ash, grab my hands," I scream at the startled boy. It was too late. Drew gently placed his hand on my cheek. Inside I was quivering, but on the outside I was enraged. I stood up so quickly, that Drew took his hand away and stumbled back a bit. And then it happened. I swung my hand back. Slap! The sound of my hand connecting with his cheek resounded through the café, followed by Drew stumbling back and falling on the ground. It was like I could only watch my body in horror. I wanted to hug him, but I was actually towering over him, screaming about how something as vile as him would even dare touch me.

"I never want to see you ever again," I screamed. Drew glared up at me. Oh no. He was really angry and hurt now. I could see it on his face. He had a bright red hand-shaped mark on his cheek.

"That's fine with me May," he sneered, "I hope the last time I see you is the contest." He got up and stalked away. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. What have I done?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Drew's POV

Walking away from May had to be one of the most difficult things I'd ever had to do. It was obvious she hated me. I was upset actually. What did I do? Why couldn't she just talk to me like a normal person would? No this was May; she had to slap me until I finally got the picture. I winced as I applied ice to the area. Maybe this would be for the best. I had to prepare for the Grand Festival in a couple of days. I really didn't feel like it. Instead I called Solidad. I organised for us to catch up at a café in ten minutes. I grimaced as I looked at the mark on my cheek. May was really strong. No doubt I would still have this mark at least until late tomorrow. I made my way to the café and sat down in one of the booths.

"Hey Drew," I heard Solidad greet me.

"Hey Solidad," I answered, not looking at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting down. I knew she'd get it out of me at some point or another.

"I'll tell you after we order," I sighed. I could feel her confused gaze as she picked up the menu. We ordered our food.

"Now are you going to explain what's going on?" she asked. I looked up at her.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, "Drew, what happened?"

"May slapped me," I replied.

"Why'd she do that?" she asked.

"I don't know!" I sighed, "I came in and asked her what was wrong, because she's been acting funny towards me the past few days. Then all I did was put my hand on my cheek and she went off the hook!"

"May's been acting funny…How so? Do you have any idea what was wrong?"

"I don't know what's wrong with her. One minute she was fine and the next she's decided that she hates me," I sighed in exasperation, "I don't know what to do. Do you have any idea? I don't know if I did anything wrong or that just being poisoned opened her eyes to her hatred." Solidad frowned.

"Poisoned?"

"Yeah, by a poison sting move," I confirmed. She frowned again, but something about it seemed…Not as genuine.

"What should I do Solidad?" I asked. Only Solidad had a clue about my real feelings. It's why I chose to talk to her rather than anyone else.

"I don't know. It honestly seems too strange. Maybe she just needs some time alone. You never know; something bad might have happened and she might not want your teasing," she answered.

"I don't think that's it. May seemed to be genuinely angry at me, and if she just needed to be alone, she would've just said," I frowned.

"I'm sorry Drew; I have no idea what to do. Maybe just leave her for a bit and let her calm down for a few days. Try talking to her again at the end of Grand Festival," she suggested.

"Maybe your right," I sighed, "I'm just worried. I really thought we'd made it to friendship."

"I'm sure it'll work out in the end," she assured with a strange look in her eyes. It was the same one when she had a mysterious secret or a plan, but I didn't get to ask because our food arrived.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Solidad's POV

The Grand Festival had arrived. I met up with Drew.

"Hey how's it going?" I greeted, "any change in May?"

"Hi Solidad, no nothing's changed. See she's still glaring at me," he answered in a disappointed tone. I felt bad for him, but there wasn't much I could do for him right now.

"Try talking to her after, right now focus on winning. If you want, I'll see if I can find out what's wrong with her," I said.

"Yes please," he said, instantly brightening a little. We looked up on screen. The second round was done and we trying to see who we were against. My picture flashed on screen, next to Drew's.

"Seems we're gonna have to battle," stated Drew, not seeming as enthusiastic. May was really affecting him.

"Seems so. Well, I'd better get ready, good luck," I called over my shoulder as I walk away. Hang in there Drew, I thought to myself, it's almost over. It was getting so close to the end and I could feel the excitement kick in.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

May's POV

I can't believe it. I had lost to Robert. The only consolation was that Drew had also lost in his match against Solidad. The competition ended pretty late, close to midnight. I caught sight of Drew's hair, moving backstage and, surprisingly, I didn't scowl. That was weird, for a week, whenever I even saw him I scowled. Suddenly Solidad was running up to me. She stopped, absolutely puffed.

"May, thank goodness I found you," she puffed.

"Why, what's going on?" I asked. She looked scared.

"May I don't have much time to explain to you, but I have to say that you're in danger," she said.

"What? How?"

"Harley tried to cheat again. You're going to turn into a Pokémon if you don't get the antidote to your poison before midnight." She continued to explain that hating Drew had been part of another poison to keep me away from Drew, but it had worn off now.

"What's that got to do with me about to turn into a Pokémon forever? What's my antidote?" I asked.

"That's your antidote. You have to kiss Drew!" she exclaimed. I put the pieces together. My eyes widened. I locked to the clock. Shoot! I only had five minutes until midnight.

"You gotta go find him before he leaves," Solidad told me. I nodded and started to run towards the backstage door. Oh please let me make it! Then I was pulled aside. Brianna had grabbed my arm and scowled at me.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have to find Drew," I said, trying to get my arm out of her grip.

"Why do you have to do that?"

"I have to kiss him," I explained, feeling my cheeks heat up. She scowled again.

"Harley's worked hard to do this, no way you're going to spoil it this close," she growled, suddenly releasing my arm and spinning me back, "you can't kiss Drew. I'm going to find him first and when I do, I'm going to lock lips with him until your time limit is up." She ran off. Oh no! I didn't have much time left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I burst through the doors, looked from side to side, searching for Drew or Brianna. I didn't see either of them. I gritted my teeth. I looked at the clock. I only had 1 minute left. I suddenly spotted the back of his head, made obvious by his green hair. Brianna had burst in the door on the other side. I had to get there first. I ran towards him.

"Drew!" I called so he would look at me. It worked. He turned and smirked at me. I reached him and knocked him down. He hit the floor as I landed on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"May, what's going on?" he asked, forgetting that he was supposed to be upset with me. He was blushing tremendously and if I weren't in a hurry, I would've laughed. I didn't bother to explain. Instead I took a moment to look at the clock. Five seconds! How had time gone that fast? I pushed my lips to his. I heard a distressed NO! Being cried out, but I ignored it. All I was thinking about was the funny feeling that coursed through my body, like when I had been poisoned in the first place. As soon as it ended, I broke away and rolled off Drew; apologising for what I had just done. He was still looking rather confused. Brianna was staring at us. Then she giggled and ran off. I watched her, confused at her sudden attitude change.

"Gee May, if you wanted to kiss me that badly, you could've just asked," he said, recovering from the shock and sitting up. I bit my lip and didn't say anything.

"So despite my joking, I doubt you actually kissed me because you wanted to," he sighed upon getting no reaction from me, "mind telling me what's going on?" I nodded and picked myself off the floor. I offered my hand to him, but he brushed it aside and got up himself. He eyed me and I took a deep breath.

"Ok, you know when Harley poisoned me with that poison sting?" I asked, but I didn't wait for an answer, "well turns out he put some special poison in it that would change my emotions and actions towards you. This was only part of it though; he put another poison in me that would turn me into a Pokémon unless I got the cure within the week. Tonight at midnight was the deadline. If I'd been any later I would be a Pokémon! So there were two poisons in me. Of course I had no idea that they were even there. Apparently this was Harley's plot to get rid of me for good. So the cure was to kiss you for whatever reason, but the other poison was preventing me from getting anywhere close to you. It was part of the way he could make sure I wouldn't be cured, but I didn't know until ten minutes ago. Solidad told me. She said she had wrangled it out of Harley. Anyway then Brianna overheard and she was part of the backup plan. The 'hate Drew' poison wore of and I was free to go near you without hurting you, but Harley was so close he couldn't afford to lose it. So once I had control of myself I knew what I had to do, but Brianna tried to distract me. Then when it wasn't working, she said that she'd find you first and kiss you until the time limit was up, leaving me no chance to stay human. So it was a race to find you and I finally found you here and by then I only had a minute left. I saw Brianna head towards you so I had no choice but to call your name and then pounce on you. I got it in time though, because I'm not a Pokémon as you can see and so this is where I finish with me explaining everything to you and hoping you don't still hate me for everything that I've done." I stopped and took in huge gulps of air. I nervously jumped from foot to foot, looking down. Tears overflowed and I finally cried for him.

"May!" he exclaimed, sitting on the floor with me as I once again sank to the ground, "it's ok." He tried to comfort me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Drew's POV

"I'm so sorry Drew," she sobbed, "you don't know how horrible it was. Sometimes I could think normally, but I couldn't control my actions or my words. It was the worst thing ever. And then I slapped you. I'm so sorry." She leaned up and gently kissed the bruise on my face. I didn't say anything. With my cheeks tingling from her touch, I put my arms around her and pulled her close. She curled into me, nuzzling her face in my chest as I started to gently rock her. I could feel her breathing warming my skin.

"I missed you so much," I whispered next to her ear. When I'm this close, I can smell her scent. She smells like roses, much to my approval. She murmured something and I can't hear it, but I can feel the vibrations from her voice. She still hasn't moved.

"You know, I can't hear you," I tell her. I think she laughs at this. She rubs her face along my chest. I blush. She brings her head up and looks at me, her bright blue eyes locking with mine. I pull the rose from my pocket out. I hold it up to her face. She grins and takes it.

"So after all this, you still had a rose ready?" she teases. I blush again.

"Yeah, well, I figured maybe you'd be a little more complying after I woo you with my obvious charms," I retort, trying to brush it off. I flicked my hair out of habit.

"Ah, so it's trying to woo me now? Not for Beautifly?" Her eyes twinkle mischievously at my obvious slip up. For a moment, I lost the ability to speak.

"I guess you could have one. I mean, I know you've been dying for a rose from me. You just can't resist my good looks," I smirk at her frowning face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

May's POV

"Ha! You're so arrogant. Don't you ever think that someone might not be interested in you like that," I frowned. He just had to ruin it.

"Of course not!" he says indignantly, "every girl loves me. You're just jealous."

"I am not jealous!" I cry, crossing my arms, "Not every girl loves you, I don't."

"I guess you're right. Not every girl does love me," he sighs, "Misty is Ash's. Every other one though."

"You forgot about me!" I scream.

"No I didn't, you're in a different category," he smirks, as I tilt my head in confusing, "the 'in denial' category." I am ready to scream at him when he kisses me, softly.

"But it's ok because I love you," he whispers.

"You mean it?" I asked. He nods, and moves close to me again.

"So if you're out of the 'I hate Drew' poison," he started, his lips teasingly brushing past mine, "would it be safe to ask if you would be my girlfriend?"

"Sure would be," I giggled.

"Great, would you then?" This time, I kiss him. All I could think about was how soft his lips were. He slowly leaned back, his lips hovering millimetres above mine. His breath warmed my face.

"I'll take that as a yes."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I knew it would work!" Exclaimed a voice. Giggling sounded and Drew and I quickly broke apart. Standing, looking down at us was Brianna, Solidad and Harley.

"Knew what would work?" asked Drew.

"My elaborate plan to get you two together," Harley exclaimed.

"Huh?" Both Drew and I say at the same time.

"All this stuff was kinda a set up. May, you were never going to turn into a Pokémon. That was just so you would think you had to kiss Drew. I figured if you kissed him, he would give in and tell you how he felt," Solidad giggled.

"Then Harley had the amazing idea the think of a way to poison you to hate Drew. The secondary effects were what made you believe you were going to turn into a Pokémon," continued Brianna, "we planned it out perfectly so that by the time Solidad told you what the fake plan was, you wouldn't have time to think of anything fishy. I was put in for timing, distracting you long enough for the second affect to be done on time. I was also made to give May a panic attack, again making sure she would just launch herself to Drew out of fear."

"So all this time, that plan…was part of another plan?" I questioned, feeling giddy thinking about it.

"Yeah, do you really think I would actually make you do that for fun? It was horrible and it took several goes for Cacturne to actually poison you," Harley put in.

"We're sorry May slapped you Drew, that wasn't part of the plan, but you were the one to try and touch her," apologised Solidad.

"But you have to admit, the end results worked out beautifully," giggled Brianna. I blushed. We looked at each other.

"What do you think, should we forgive them?" he asked me. I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"We'd better," I replied, "after all, I'll admit, it was a pretty clever plan."

"I guess you're right," he sighed, kissing my forehead.

"Oh so cute!" squealed Brianna.

"Can I come to your wedding?" asked Harley.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Harley, give them a little bit of time. They just got together," laughed Brianna.

"And they'll have to invite us to their wedding anyway," reasons Solidad, "after all; we're the ones who got them together." I blush and look at Drew. He chuckles and shakes his head, getting up. He holds his hand out to me and I take it.

"We should go out tonight to celebrate," suggests Solidad. I look to Drew again. He shrugs and we follow the trio out, as they talk about Drew, me and our future plans together.


End file.
